fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adult Wayne (OmniRealm Warriors)
Summary The future version of Wayne in OmniRealm Warriors 2 (XenoRealm Warriors), he appears as a major boss in OmniRealm Warriors. This version of Wayne comes from a time after Wayne loses his powers along with the rest of the OmniRealm Warriors when defeating Cataclysm. With no powers left he upgraded the original TES to serve as his main weapon of choice. He also started to work on a new type of weapon named "Project: Thunderbreaker" and various other kinds of electromagnetic equipment, using knowledge gained from various scientific fields to his advantage. Turns out, mid way through his work, his city was suddenly attacked by many seemingly mind controlled (but not Corrupted) Basics, lead by a being wielding a mysterious power known as a Xenotribute. Wayne set out to defend his home, but his technological prowess intrigued an organization sent to help defend the territory. Using various offers, Wayne agreed to be recruited as an agent into a small, secret governmental organization known as SCOUT (Secretive Communicators Observing Unknown Territory) to investigate the phenomena known as XenoTributes in order to protect from possible threat of the country...Or that's what it seemed to be its goal... Sometime later, he was asked by the Deities to investigate a mysterious amount of Corruption lurking in the highly advanced Neo Hex City, the Deities grant Wayne new powers to help him on this crucial mission. However, Wayne couldn’t do this alone, upon defeating mysterious monsters that attacked the Hex City High School, a young sophomore teenager with the name Ethan Xavier decides to help investigate with him. As time goes by deciphering this mysterious incident of Corruption, Ethan’s friends join one by one in order to help save the universe yet again from Corruption and the almighty power of Cataclysm yet again. However, even when leading his new team against the odds 10 years after being inflicted, his wounds of losing his everything in the past still haunt him... Personality He's a far cry from the Wayne you knew. Silent, calm, negative, scary. Simply put, not someone you want to mess with. After all, he's lost everything. (Also he is LITERAL JOTARO) Appearance Same traits as Wayne, but wears a Yesmar High School hat he got from Cooltech (which is a white hat with navy blue letters). He wears a formal buttoned dress shirt underneath his sapphire blue coat and black dress pants. Unlike the rest of his attire though, his red and grey sneakers don't match his business trip like clothes. Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: On Self: *Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Analytical Prediction, Energy Manipulation, Limited Fear Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Hacking, Stealth Mastery, Experienced Hand to Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (With Equipment, especially TES-67. Applies to most modern to futuristic weaponry) **Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation (With Thunderbreaker Jacket), Soul Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Limited Statistics Reduction (Debuffs wear out in 30 seconds or 3 turns), Mind Manipulation, and most other Mental/Non-Physical effects Equipment: * Plasma Manipulation, ElectroMagnetism Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Blue Shield, Barrier MagneWatch?, Thunder Pulse, Thunder Armor), Enhanced Vision, Information Analysis, and Resistance to Telepathy (via EM Visor, and Information Lens), Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (with TES-67), Pseudo-Flight, Adhesivity, Speed Boost (via Boost Magnet Shoes), Homing Attack (via Thunder Current), Healing, Limited Paralysis Inducement (Thunder Armor, Electrical Attacks). Most electrical based equipment (all except Dragon Buster) grant Limited Durability Negation (cannot consistently applied to VS Battles, as most fictional characters don't suffer from this effect from normal electricity). Thunderbreaker Jacket gives Resistance and Absorption to Electricity Manipulation. Can negate Regeneration, Non-Corpereal, and Intangibility with the Dragon Buster. Equipment has Resistance to Electromagnetism Manipulation and Technology Manipulation (TES-67 and Thunderbreaker Jacket only), obviously Waterproof, but doesn't provide any actual defense to water attacks. _______________________ Same As Before, but enhanced. Xenotribute: * Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Durability Negation and Duplication with Twisting Space, Teleportation and Intangibility (via Spatial Manipulation), Time Stop, Gravity Manipulation (with Space-Time), Limited Precognition Air Manipulation (with Shockwave Fist), Statistics Amplification (via Timespeed), Limited Clairvoyance (not combat applicable) and Precognition (via Timesight), Energy Manipulation (Bizarre Image), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (on levels similar to Quatara and Spacia, as his Xenotribute is derived from them, at least on a higher dimensional level, if not at least H1-B) and by extension, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (can survive in the frigid enviorments of stopped time) and Limited Darkness Manipulation (can see in stopped time) _______________________ Same As Before, but enhanced Resists: Corruption Tier: High 8-C, possibly 8-B and 8-A | 7-B | High 6-A Attack Potency: Large Building Level+, possibly City Block Level+ or Multi-City Block Level+ (His Pre-SCOUT Upgraded TES-67, aka TES-66 was able to defeat extremely young ages of Basics (OmniRealm Warriors) in a singular blow, and some older ones with a Post-SCOUT Upgrade Version) | City Level+, higher with Dragonic Laser (His electrical punch cancelled a blow from Omen's own punch. The clash created a huge shockwave that shook the ground to the point it made a magnitude 5.5 earthquake that affected the whole city (52.409297321 blah megatons), the Mirage Avatar can overpower Ethan Xavier (OmniRealm Warriors) | Multi-Continent Level (fought against the OmniRealm Warriors, ~16 Exatons) Speed: Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic (At this level, is comparable if not superior to most SCOUT Agents) | High Hypersonic+, higher with Timespeed, Timesight, and Magnet Boost Shoes, potentially Speed of Light ''' TES-67 blasts (if the EM Wave against VS Battle opponents was toggled to being solo instead of with it's plasma, which makes it slower but more powerful), '''Massively Hypersonic+ reaction speed (he controls Mirage Avatar with his mind and dodges Ethan and Ariana's attacks together) Mirage Avatar is Massively Hypersonic+ ''', '''lower in Dragon Form (manages to keep up with the combined efforts of Ethan's Super Signal and Ariana's Golden Radiance) | MFTL+ (kept up with the OmniRealm Warriors) Lifting Strength: Class K, Class G with Equipment |'Class G', Class T with Mirage Avatar | Class T Striking Strength: Building Class (Physically weaker than his weapons) | City Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Large Building Level+, possibly City Block Level+, or Multi-City Block Level+ | City Level, higher with Barrier MagneWatch (it can divert or stop attacks away from Wayne that are 1.5x stronger than him. Takes hits from Ethan and Ariana simultaneously) | Multi-Continent Level, higher with Barrier MagneWatch *Note: His equipment, most notably his gun, are just if not more durable than he is himself Stamina: High (Can fight on for days. Note: Energy Capacity (EP) and Stamina (SP) are two different things and do not rely on each other, if SP goes down, EP will not. SP is natrually higher than EP) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Mirage Avatar and Relocate, Hundreds of Meters with Projectiles, these projectiles continue up to Hundreds of Kilometers, but beyond Wayne's eyesight and control Standard Equipment: As listed below, also carries his Locket Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, possibly Supergenius *Very experienced from the events of OmniRealm Warriors, having already fought thousands of enemies with unique special abilities, his own separate missions with SCOUT in the years following, and now in XenoRealm Warriors, another multi thousands of fights. Some of the people he fights have millennias (Older Normal Enemies) and sometimes teraannums (Generally weaker Deities), worth of combat experience. He is experienced enough to finesse Ethan, a master martial artist comparable to the Deities, without even using his hands in his pockets despite being far less skilled in hand to hand than him, tripping him to victory; He did this via sheer experience, recognizing every move Ethan made from previous battles, allowing him to evade and take advantage of it, such as making Ethan hurt himself by one-twoing a brick wall or psychological means, such as taunting him, distracting him blocking attacks with closing his open car door, or using Menacing Eye. While he is only 30 years old (20 of them fighting), all of these events add up to possibly an uncountable amount of years worth of experience, at least far surpassing the quadruple digits worth of years, possibly quintuple. In nearly every battle, he encounters brand new abilities to him, or variants of those that are encountered, and must figure out, understand, and find a counterplay each ability before he could counterattack and claim victory. However, many of these abilities lack a weakness due to generally being in the ultimate form of said ability where the user doesn't limit it or if it has specific rules it must follow, or at least a well defined one (Ex: A Time Stop with no time limit, instead of one that does, which is a "weakness"), and Wayne must play around that to find a way to get past the ability, despite it having no limits to it's potential, just to land a basic attack. *Can make complex calculations, factoring in all types of physics ranging from aerodynamics, electrodynamics, psychology even quantum physics, on the fly to calculate the trajectory of attacks in order to land and easily dodge attacks with minimal effort. This makes him unparalleled at fighting. *Completely Outsmarted Omen's 20 year old plan, despite only given a week at most to piece things together, has a Major in Physics, Chemistry, Psychology, and Biology. Specializes in Electrodynamics. Using that intellect, he was able to create the gear below in this profile, technology that rivaled even the most advanced Neo Hex technology, in comparison, Neo Hex City's technology is capable of cramming supercomputers into mere comfortable to wear contact lens, hammerspace/pocket dimension technology, digitization of matter, compositing it's whole land mass out of titanium, creating a new metal with incredible properties known as Hexdynium, highly advanced electromagnetic levitation, hard light forcefield barriers, massive water body, aka ocean purification systems, advanced AI and cybernetic systems, all with no need of burning fossil fuels, instead only taking advantage of the environment around the city, like the ocean, and is on it's way to warp drive, time dilation, alchemy/transmutation, and even "magic"-like technology, as well as harvest the vast amounts of Energy from the stars. He did this all at home in Yesmar in the year 2024 (essentially today's technology), which is at least multiple thousands or potentially millions of years (depending on technological growth of our world) behind in technology compared to Neo Hex City's. *Detective skills lead him to find the source of Corruption in Neo Hex City and the Cataclysm Cult. *Can outsmart people with much higher physical stats than him to the point where he would barely do any damage at all to them, yet they would be able to one-shot him, and by now, has been doing it ever since he was 8 years old. *Has defeated the GameMaster a second time, despite the incredible odds being put aganist him on purpose in the game INTENDED for him to lose no matter what, and played a game of Aethenese Poker (GameMaster's speciality) with him, and only knowing the rules, won. He even defeated every Aethenese Deity in a game of chess all at once, thinking at least 10 steps ahead on average for each one, going through dozens of different plays at once. *Was declared the 100th smartest mortal by the Omniscient Deity Savoir, and the 13th of those without inherently supernatural intelligence. *Once played table tennis and reacted not only perfectly, but quicker than a perfected AI that is solely designed for table tennis, merely shrugging it off as "just practice", despite having not played in five years. *Uses the environment around him to his advantage in creative ways, making use of science to his advantage and instantly recognizing what can be used for what purpose (such as a distraction, means of stealth, or environmental hazard), what they are, structural composition, a material's properties, and even how old it may be in a glance. Can recognize the slightest weaknesses (that are generally extremely well hidden and hard to pick up on) of an opponent and take advantage of it appropriately, getting the most out of each time a weakness is shown, including subconscious habits and emotional weaknesses, all by observing how they fight. Has been using the Scientific Method in battle so much that it comes into play subconsciously to accurately pick up accurate details of his opponents' abilities and how to counteract them. Discerning the capabilities and limitations of abilities at their absolute full potential are second nature for him, or alternatively via merely observing, can discern how one's abilities work with incredible precision. Capable of realizing strategic plans of the opposition instantly based on merely observing movements and seeing the purpose of each one, be it defensively or offensively. Able to read all types of feint based attacks, knowing EXACTLY when one would strike based on mental state, air flow, and more. Easily capable of determining ones mental state and can nearly read their mind, even potentially knowing if they are lying solely based on facial expressions. Capable of analyzing an opponent's fighting style, power, speed, types of abilities he or she may possibly possess (like one's that fit their combat style or counterbalance it, and what purpose they serve in their arsenal), if they are holding back or out of character with a certain style, and personality by simply narrowly dodging a couple strikes, even if they didn't show their full capabilities, by just considering the shockwaves they give off by attacking, the marks they leave when they dash across the ground, how fierce their eyes look and the manner of approach they take in battle. *The most threatening of the XenoRealm Warriors due to experience and tactics to the point where he can take on and defeat all 5 main XenoRealm Warriors purely with it, without using his own XenoTribute. *Has outsmarted an outsmarter outsmarting that was meant to outsmart him outsmarting the outsmarter who planned for him to outsmart his outsmarting to outsmart his own outsmarting which made Wayne outsmart the outsmarter on purpose so the outsmarter can outsmart Wayne's outsmarting to counter Wayne outsmarting his outsmarting that was countered by Wayne's outsmarting his outsmarting his own outsmarting in order to outsmart the outsmarter's plan to outsmart him. Weaknesses: * (First Key): All equipment, aside from the TES-67, Magnetic Blade, and EM Visor can only be used for a short time, about 5 seconds continuously, before having to recharge (the rate is quite fast, but can be faster depending on how long he does use the equipment) * Physically weaker than most XenoRealm Warriors. * His electromagnetic equipment (mainly the Barrier MagneWatch) can be temporarily disabled via intense heat that reaches the Curie Point, which varies on the materials involved. Due to various cooler mechanisms and the heat resistant Hexdynium used for his equipment, temperatures required would be far higher than a lightning bolt (~5 times hotter than the surface of the sun). Though, since the exact value is unknown, it is best to assume that stronger fire attacks in general would be able to temporarily. It should be noted that while the Barrier MagneWatch was been disabled by such methods, his other pieces of equipment seem to be unfazed. * His Energy Capacity is low compared to his allies, meaning that he relies much more on his equipment and Mirage Avatar to do the job than his Xenotribute. * Any mention of Cooltech can potentially send him into a rampage (depending on which buttons are pressed) unless he knows that the enemy is toying with him. * Mirage Avatar can be defeated and if so would put Wayne in a major disadvantage until he creates another, though he doesn't rely on its help. Notable Techniques/Equipment Basic Abilities *'Xenotribute: Quacia: '''Gives limited control over spacetime itself. The combined power of Quatara and Spacia. This automatically gave him more control over Energy itself to able to create a Mirage Avatar. **'Timespeed': In order to keep up with his foes, Wayne increases his speed (of all kinds, like combat, travel, and reaction) with his Time Manipulation abilities. This doesn't expend much Energy and effort at all. It's not passive despite it lasting until Wayne decides to deactivate it. **'Timesight': With his Time Manipulation abilities, Wayne could look into the past and analyze details of what he has seen before, like his enemies' habits or actions. It functions as a form of photographic memory. Also helps seeing faster enemies and provides Precognition by seeing into the immediate future. This doesn't expend much Energy and effort at all. It's not passive despite it lasting until Wayne decides to deactivate it. **'Spatial Push': A replacement of the Pulse technique, but only in one direction. Wayne could forcibly push away his enemies or their attacks with his Spatial Manipulation abilities. Uses Energy. *'Energy Control': **This version of Wayne uses Azurite Energy, which explains why his Energy is blue compared to the standard green. **He can use Energy to enhance his physical capabilities ***He can occupy his Energy into parts of his body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law ***Body parts covered in Energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done. ***Passively, Energy works to weaken damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts like a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken ***Passively, one's Energy maintains its form stubbornly, so melting or becoming mold would be counteracted by the Energy's tendency to maintain the form of its user, unless the user allows such to be possible **'6th Sense': He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies. Range and quality increase the more Energy is inputted into this technique. Because it's another sense, it's '''PASSIVE' ***Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person or object, detect spiritual power or spirits in general, and Corruption, which is normally not something one cane see ***This bypasses Illusion Manipulation that usually messes with the 5 main senses *'Pulse': At anytime he can use his energy to emit a weak to powerful (depending on Energy input) 360 degree pulse around himself, enough to free him from grapples and such. This technique automatically clears his mind as well, freeing him from any type of illusion (though he still has to recognize one first). It can also get rid of any "bad" part of his body that may be contagious to other parts of his body (as long as it isn't vital to survival), for example, he could get rid of a cancer affected cell so it won't spread or he could get rid of corrosion in his body in general. Equipment To make up for his lack of abilities before the events of OmniRealm Warriors 2, Wayne decided to use his specialty in electrodynamics/magnetism to make equipment suitable for dealing with monsters and such. Even during the events of ORW2, Wayne uses his Electromagnetic equipment more than his Space-Time abilities. His Space-Time is generally reserved for if he is sure he needs it to prevail to get a big advantage. His equipment is generally diamagnetic/electromagnetic based, therefore, it can affect more things than just metals like ferromagnetism, though that and many other types of magnetism (such as paramagnetism, antiferromagnetism) is applied into his equipment as well Trivia: In his solo game, AlterRealm Chronicles: Lost Agent. Aside from the TES-67, his other equipment rely on an automatically recharging gauge (one per piece of equipment) to balance gameplay, draining it on every use. Though in the main series games, he can use these as many times as he wants without any cool down or need of recharge. |-|Main Weapons= Technological Electromagnetic Striker Mark 67 (TES-67) *Main Weapon *A silver colored plasma firing handgun that uses Electromagnetism and Tesla Coils to draw out large amounts of electricity to pair with the plasma it fires. *It's main feature is its versatile capability to fire multiple different types of chargable shots with different properties, like shape, element, or trajectory. By touching the spherical orb on the sides of the weapon and then with brainwave linked technology, he can change to the mode he wants. The versatility of this weapon is a deadly combination with a tactical mindset required to utilize it, much like the main user of the weapon. *While there is a trigger for operation, Wayne can operate the device completely without the need of pulling said trigger, as the weapon is completely brainwave linked to Wayne's mind. This can be used to make the opposition believe that Wayne is in a certain location by firing from there, when Wayne could be hiding somewhere else *Electromagnetic fields added on allow the weapon to be returned back to Wayne's hand at any time, using his MagneWatch as the proper electromagnetic field frequency to link onto, and no others *With the amount of options he has open to him, he has 168 total different shot combinations available to use with this weapon **'Green Laser': ***It's a type of shot that functions a straight forward plasma shot lines (each a foot long). The charged version comes in the form of a large sphere. Wayne's primary method of combat ***Inner Workings: ****The type of shot fires a Plasma shot with an added Tesla Coil electricity effect, drawing out more electricity than plasma normally would. The plasma's velocity is boosted with magnetic fields along the barrel of the gun repelling the plasma's own field, firing it forward like a gun would do. A normal gun uses explosions to fire the metallic bullet, but because this is plasma, firing magnetically was another option. This applies to other shot types as well. ****Just like with the rest of the shot types, the chargeable version creates a larger, and faster version of the shot. This is done by building up the energy of a magnetic field (via many incredibly fast electric current loops, which are loops of electricity that are the common cause of magnetic fields, which as a electron moving around an atom instead of just moving) which is inside the orb like structure near the weapon's handle. The magnetic field would generally pass through matter, but other magnetic fields help go against it (via North-South pole stuff), helping to build up energy. When the trigger is released, those resisting fields get deactivated and the now built up EM Field releases it's energy onto the plasma that's being launched, increasing speed and power. ****Not only that, the gun also fires an extremely high energy high frequency EM Wave. This comes from using magnetic pull and a large amount of heat to move electrons to a higher or lower energy level of atoms. The more drastic the change of energy levels, the higher energy the EM Radiation emitted from the movement. The resulting EM Wave is then polarized to make the transverse wave (light) and it's vibrations to be restricted to one direction instead of all, increasing energy potency. This results in a lightspeed (it's EM Radiation) wave that's capable of destroying things to bits from the sheer amount of energy, comparable to The Dominator from Psycho-Pass *****The EM Wave comes from the fact that Electrons have electric fields and when they move (as a charged particle) they create a magnetic field. Oscillating Magnetic and Electric Fields create EM Waves/Radiation *****However, Energy, even passively (so any who have fighting capability to a certain degree), can easily dilute this powerful blast and lower the amount of energy in joules. This is why the EM Wave is fused with the plasma blast to give it more power, though this sacrifices it's lightspeed **'Blue Shield': ***It's a type of shot that creates a close range blue 180 degree force field. It’s capable of blocking many powerful attacks at once ****'Far Stronger than MagneWatchs Barrier by many times over, even more when charged up. ***Inner Workings: The type a shot simulates a magnetosphere similar to Earth's using the enormous electrical activity of the weapon to create it. However, the field is intense enough to deflect more powerful things than the Earth's can **'Yellow Grapple': ***It’s a type of shot that releases a continuous yellow line that sticks onto the environment or enemies, Wayne can use this pull around the environment and enemies to his advantage ***Inner Workings: This type of shot fires out a interconnecting string of plasma with very influential magnetic fields, when it connects with a solid or liquid, the magnetic fields affect the magnetic fields of the target in a manner similar to Electrical Telekinesis **'Red Orb': ***It's a type of shot that fires a close range stationary red orb of explosive energy. Once touched, will detonate with outstanding force ***Inner Workings: Using futuristic technology, the plasma fired is contained in an magnetic field "fired" with the shot, containing it stationary until disrupted by physical touch **'Purple Web': ***It's a type of shot that fires a large web or gate like plasma projectile and quickly wraps around a foe, trapping and inflicting elemental damage depending on the elemental mode of the gun. It can even be used a barrier if shot perfectly between to solid objects to create a barrier that wraps around all who touch it. Or at the ground so it captures all who step on it. ***Inner Workings: The web is created from inside the gun, the magnetic fields inside the weapon create holes and concentrate the magnetic plasma into string like substances like the Yellow Grapple/Lasso, but multiple in a web-like pattern before being electromagnetically fired out. Relies on how diamagnetic an enemy is when fired, example being if they had any technology or metals on their clothing, though the iron and the density of their bodies is more than enough to make the shot stick onto them. **'Orange Sword''' ***The gun's barrel rotates itself to be aligned with the handle before ejecting a plasma blade from it's nearly lined shaped barrel. It has low range, but it's attack power is enhanced by magnetic fields to cut through nearly any material easily ***Inner Workings: This one uses up loads of plasma initially ejecting a longer lengthed version of Green Laser before it is contained by electromagnetic fields on the outside, eliminating the need to constantly supply the blade with more plasma to keep it going **'Pink Healer': ***It's a type of shot that heals instead of hurts. It uses electricity to accelerate the natural healing process at almost instantaneous rates ***Inner Workings: The shot fired has electricity (via Tesla Coils) just enough to stimulate and accelerate the natural healing process **'Elemental Mods': Adds an elemental affect to the shot types involved. Wayne can choose to get rid of these and use solely plasma shots. ***'Shock': The preferred mode, enemies attacked by the plasma get shocked with azure electricity as well, dealing more internal damage. ***'Heat': Heat Effect using electric heat. Can burn enemies and objects. The shots combust into embers that are effective for a need of area of effect situations ***'Freeze': Cold Effect using superconductor based magnets. Can freeze enemies or objects solid or slow them down, as well cover them in light reflective ice. **'Trajectory Mods': Adds a trajectory to each shot type for more tactical shots. Of course, Wayne could always opt for the standard straight shot at any time ***'Bounce': Gravity based shots, causes the plasma shots to fall downward by making the shot's bottom portion more magnetically attractive to the ground, yet repulse when they touch the ground ***'Reflect': Shots reflect off of surfaces and others using magnetic fields to repulse with incoming surfaces ***'Crawler': Shots cling and crawl along the surface they touch using magnetic fields to attract with incoming surfaces ***'Shotgun': Splits the plasma shot electromagnetically into smaller, but equally as painful shots that spread over a wide area, able to take care of larger groups of enemies. ***'Homing': Plasma shots sharply home into the nearest target, whether it's a foe or easily destroyable object. Uses highly sensitive electromagnetic attraction, meaning that it will be attracted to things with more electrical processes, such as a biological beings bioelectricity. Thunderbreaker Jacket Mark 13: His deep blue long sleeve jacket. Through the use of extremely piezoelectrical crystals, which like all piezoelectrical crystals, react to various types of energy, whether mechanical, magnetic, heat based, and more with an electrical reaction increasing the total electricity it has, the jacket channels and conducts electricity through itself as a defensive and offensive measure. Provides major Electricity Resistance and Absorption (which increases the next electrical attack he uses with it). Considered to be Wayne's secondary weapon, used in mid to close range combat. *'Thunder Armor': Passive ability of the jacket (which can be activated manually), all that touch the jacket with aggressive intent, be it a melee attack or projectile, get shocked and shortly paralyzed with a powerful high voltage azure electric current that covers Wayne's whole jacket, it gives them a static electrical charge as well. Upon activation, stimulates cells to heal up wounds. This can be used to defend against minor attacks, but not as powerful as what he needs the Barrier MagneWatch to defend. **'Thunder Arc': After the opposition gets hit with Thunder Armor and gaining a static charge, the Thunderbreaker Jacket charges itself with an opposite static charge, causing a larger scaled static shock (or small scaled lightning strike, same thing), causing a constant stream of electricity to fire from the jacket at the charged enemy for a moment, only lasting a couple seconds at the maximum. **'Thunder Pulse': With correct timing, Wayne can use Pulse at the same time as Thunder Armor, pushing the electricity away to become a small short time field, lasting a couple seconds, as large as how much power he puts into a pulse. **'Thunder Spear': The underside of the sleeves for the jacket emit electricity, and using electromagnetic fields, guides the electricity to form a thin line, extending far into mid-range to attack like a multi-hitting electric spear. This attack can be used like an electric sword as well with broad slashes. **'Thunder Flow': The underside of the sleeves for the jacket emit electricity, and using electromagnetic fields, guides the electricity to form multiple streams of electricity to electrocute enemies at a distance from different randomly decided angles, having slightly more range than Thunder Spear |-|Sub-Weapons= Magnetic Blade: An army knife with powerful EM fields on it's edge, whic can push atoms away from each other, making cutting power much more effective. Can be inbued with electricity. Dangerous to get hit by compared to the other equipment:s sheer power Barrier MagneWatch: Like his shoes, his watch is also connected to the brain as well. He uses this to block most attacks due to his lack of physical strength. He also wears a small bracelet on his right that has the same function, taking the appearance of a slick black fitness wristband... Yeah, he's not exactly active *'Barrier': Using the same tech as the Platform function of his shoes, the watch creates a small circular wall of diamagnetic energy that diverts attacks away or straight up stop them in their tracks. Can block many attacks at his level (approximately up to 1.5x of his own power). **It can block all sorts of attacks, be it punches, bullets, bomb blasts, or lasers. You name it. **While not seen, the magnetic shield should scientifically be omnidirectional as magnets must be dipoles and have a powerful field all around them, though the circular wall may have even more strength than the rest of the field to the point where they aren't as helpful. *'Attract': A minor function: it can attract materials (mostly ferromagnetic) towards itself, this combined with a spatial pull from Wayne's Xenotribute can help him get handheld objects quicker, especially if he decides to apply Time Manipulation to make the pull faster. *'Electric Current': Like the shoes, but for backhanding and punches too. Prototype: Dragon Buster *Wayne's prototype backup weapon when the TES-67 was unavailable to him given by the Deities. *This hand cannon has a head shaped like a dragon and is made from Deity technology. *The blasts fired from this blaster is modelled after the Energy blasts of Divine Dragons, meaning that these shots possess Astral Energy **However, this doesn't mean Wayne didn't upgrade the weapon to his own needs ***'Green Laser': Originally, the handgun fired a long lasting flame like the Divine Dragons, however, Wayne remodeled it to have a charge function just like the TES-67 and the Divine Dragons' spherical charge attacks ****'Chain Bomb': A shot type unique to the Dragon Buster, where shots fired from it can have its velocity mentally adjusted. Each "bomb" is surrounded by a green sphere. If multiple shots are in proximity within each other, a green sphere will encircle the them together, making an even larger sphere. These bombs are sticky and as soon as one is within the circle, the "bomb(s)" will follow them. If they hit a wall, they stay there until detonated or when someone does go within their circle. When mentally detonated, the sphere surrounding the bombs will become the radius of the blast of the bomb. This weapon requires an extremely high tactical mind to use. |-|Passive Equipment= Shockhack Gloves Mark 12: Fingerless black gloves equipped that emit electricity, or have strangely high affinity for hacking into devices they touch via electromagnetic technology. They can both be used in combat or for other purposes. As usual, it's brainwave connected. *'Magnetic Grappling': Using powerful magnets, these gloves increase grabbing capabilities via electromagnetism with a person's body. He can even preform minor telekinesis with it along with his MagneWatch's Attract as well. *'Electrification': These gloves can be wreathed in lightning for extra combat effectiveness, allowing to give off an opposite charge for his Thunderbreaker's Thunder Arc with a punch, or simply to deal heavy electrical damage. **He typically uses this, however, to channel a powerful electrical current into whatever he is touching with them to produce powerful traps or ranged attacks, such as metals or the ground. **The shocks from these gloves in particular have a high chance of stun and are quite potent. *'Hacking': Using electromagnetism and very acute coding, the user can touch any device to either send an EMP (or other means) to disable it either permanently or temporarily, or even potentially manipulate the technology to his bidding though it's somewhat limited. Boost Magnet Shoes Mark 14: These shoes are wirelessly connected to the brain, and its functions are activated from the brain’s neural signals. All functions use heavy ionization to make magnetic fields stronger or weaker to suit these purposes *'Speed': The shoes have powerful EM Fields on it's soles that can be activated at will. The fields will push against the EM Fields of matter to boost Wayne's speed incredibly, allowing him to dash and run forward incredibly quickly. They automatically make sure the push isn't too strong to be out of Wayne's control. *'Jet': The shoes use azure plasma boosters from the soles of the shoes to lift Wayne off into the air at a mediocre rate, hover down to the ground slowly, or even air dash. Though it's main workings involve the use of ionization to create more powerful electromagnetic fields to lift himself from the matter underneath him, similarly to how a frog was lifted with mere magnetism. *'Platform': Creates an azure blue platform for Wayne to jump off of. Has a cooldown of 30 seconds. Again, like with the Jet function, this uses electromagnetic fields as well to create a "solid" surface of powerful magnetic fields to hop off of. This is done by ionizing (taking away electrons from the air underneath his shoes' soles to increase their electric charge, and thus, magnetic field strength. *'Adhesivity': Using Electromagnetic Fields, Wayne can stick onto surfaces. *'Electric Current': More of an aesthetic thing, azure lightning sometimes crackles on the ground when Wayne runs or lands from a far height. It can be used for electrical damage with kicks. EM Wave Visor: The hat he wears has a super tech HUD on the back side, mainly used to see different electromagnetic wave lengths. Type of EM Wave (UV, Infrared, etc) is color coded for Wayne to see easily. It also has recording devices, means of viewing structural integrity, material composition with details, means of viewing internal features, map making, and methods to determine an enemy's capabilities. His Information Lens are capable of the same abilities, though with lower quality. *Also has a hidden camera that is displayed on the HUD, which also detects EM waves, though the footage can be toggled with the EM Vision on or off *An additional ability of the visor is to block Wayne's brainwaves with EM technology, preventing Telepathy from even Energy/Magic users. Techniques *'IMPORTANT NOTE: The EP consumption mechanic is a gameplay mechanic EXCLUSIVELY. While Wayne cannot spam his abilities, he would be able to use far more EP' *'Intellect': Practically a battle genius through experience, he could calmly access almost any situation. He also uses the Scientific Method to experiment with what he can do to his enemy and vice versa. This means that even people with much higher stats and far better haxs than him still fall to him. He is extremely hard to predict due to this intelligence. *'Menacing Eye' **Using merely his dreadful vibe and presence, Wayne unleashes a sudden stare, his eyes looking almost demonic, so much so it makes the life of a being flash before their eyes. This freezes the enemy in fear or forces them to quickly retreat temporarily. ***It should be noted that this technique is not Energy based, rather a move completely psychologically based that has been practiced by him. Anyone can do it with enough practice. *'Mirage Avatar' **His Main Technique Used **A blue indigo holographic avatar made of Wayne’s Energy that can be summoned at any time. It's power, speed, and toughness are formidable. Can be damaged, cracked and broken if defeated. Wayne can resurrect a new one with 2/5ths of his total Energy, though this rarely happens. **Wayne can shoot through the Mirage Avatar without causing it any damage **While it is under Wayne's command, it fights on it's own, as if it is a separate enemy, while Wayne is doing something else during his turn. Therefore, it is affected by Wayne's Aion Pause. **It has 2 forms with different abilities: ***'Humanoid Form': Takes the form of a human girl resembling Cooltech. It's primary attack is a rapid series of punches and kicks to either deal massive damage or defend from attack. ****'Shockwave Fist': Punches so hard that the wind punched by Mirage Image becomes a powerful air cannon dealing large damage from a long range. ****'Spellbinding Fist': Upon striking the enemy, the Mirage Avatar sacrifices some of it's Energy and some of Wayne's Energy to trap the foe in a oscillating ring of Energy. This binds them in place with Space Manipulation to keep them from moving. The duration of this isn't long, only about ten seconds despite Wayne using Time Manipulation to extend it's duration *****Uses about ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves. Game Mechanic ***'Dragon Form': Takes the form of a serpentine winged dragon. It's primary attack is a series of spherical energy blasts ****'Dragonic Lightning': Fires lasers into the air that rain down in various spots on the field *****NOT actual electricity, just Wayne's Energy ****'Dragonic Laser': Charges up a laser for 5 seconds and fires a massive beam of Energy. Wayne's most powerful attack by a long shot *****Uses about ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves. Game Mechanic *'Relocate' **Spatial Teleportation up to tens of meters. Applies to himself, objects, and projectiles ***Tried increasing the range, but it seems like his Xenotribute is too limited in power to allow it. **Uses ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves. Game Mechanic *'Spirit State' **Spatial Intangibility that activates for 3 seconds when Wayne decides to use it ***Wayne's being goes onto an Astral plane, though he can still be seen in the ordinary plane with a green aura around him. He can still be hit by Astral Energy. **Uses ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves. Game Mechanic. *'Twisting Space' **Wayne can twist space in any area he wants, though this proves to be very difficult for him. He instead applies this effect onto his attacks and projectiles, giving the attacks the effect of ripping space when hitting the enemy, it is perfect for enemies that are physically more powerful than him. This gives his shots a perforating effect through almost anything, even magical armors and shields. He can even use this ability to split up his single shots into multiple, to make things even harder to dodge. He generally activates this in a “form” type of manner that lasts for three minutes **Uses ⅖ of his total Energy Reserves. Game Mechanic. *'Spatial Fix' **Locks space in place to prevent others from moving, blocking attacks, even molding broken things back together. This can work as a nigh-invincible defensive option. *'Aion Pause' **Stops time for three seconds ***Tried extending the limit, but it seems like his Xenotribute is too limited in power to allow it. **Uses ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves. Game Mechanic. *'Lagging Time' **Wayne can slow down time in any area he wants, though this proves to be very difficult for him. He instead applies this effect onto his attacks and projectiles, giving the attacks the effect of slowing down his enemies on hit. He could even slow down or stop time on his own projectiles temporarily to fake out a reaction on his opponent, can even do this for himself to slow down his bodily processes or to fake out attacks. It's perfect for enemies that have very deadly attacks. He generally activates this in a "form" type of manner that lasts for three minutes. **Uses ⅖ of his total Energy Reserves. Game Mechanic. *'Retry / Rewind Medic' **Reverses Time on himself to heal himself significantly, though there is an unknown limit to how far he can reverse himself **Reverses Time on everything in order to retry the scenario, giving him a second chance to attack or defend *'Gravity Limit' **Bends the curvature of the Space-Time Continuum (normally done by mass, which isn't the case), severely to the point where it locks the enemy in place or just flat out crushes them, he can also lock himself in place as well. Can use for anti-gravity purposes. **Straightens out the curvature of the Space-Time Continuum to make the force of gravity weaker instead, making people easier to knock off balance or launch further **Usable at a Ten-Meter Range, like his Mirage Avatar **Uses 3/5 of his total Energy Reserves. Game Mechanic. *'Energy Recharge' NOTE: USE THIS IF USING EP GAME MECHANICS **If he refrains from using his Energy for at least 30 Seconds(turns), Wayne can instantly replenish a major fraction of his total Energy capacity Idea for later, ignore this **If he refrains from using his Energy for 10 seconds, a fifth of his total Energy will restore Fighting Style * As a boss in OmniRealm Warriors, he does have a preferred style to use ** Gathers information quickly based on even the slightest of actions, extracting all the information he can before showing his hand, this gives off the impression that he is always holding back. As such, is very defensive in battle. ** Always takes advantage of the surroundings and takes note of how opponent interacts with it. ** He's a ranged fighter more than a close ranged one, he will sit there and spam the daylights out of his shot types if needed. Mostly building up Blue Shields and Red Orbs to get in your way while running away. However, this mostly functions to gather information or to simply annoy his opposition if discovered to be effective or the best course of action. *** If he gets cornered he has multiple ways to run like using his Yellow Grapple. *** After he's done setting up his wall, he would either spam Green Laser or Mirage Avatar depending on the player's range ** If situations change, he can go in fighting close-mid range with Mirage Avatar and electrical abilities to support him ** He obviously adapts to the fighter he is currently going up against based on the information he has acquired on his opponent, such as if they are a close or long ranged fighter and what the person relies on. ** Doesn't solely rely on one single piece of equipment or ability, he sometimes uses Azurite Energy instead ** He uses his Spacetime abilities sparingly, he has only so much Energy to use, so he prefers to only use these abilities if they are necessary to get the leg up or slip out of a bad situation. Key: AlterRealm Chronicles: Lost Agent | OmniRealm Warriors 2 / XenoRealm Warriors | As ORW1 Boss Category:Tier 7 Category:Geniuses Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Chi Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Adults Category:Weapon Users Category:Humans Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Technology Users Category:Soldiers Category:Characters